


The First Time

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Protective George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: PC Kiss escorts James home after James has a traumatic night.
Relationships: George Kiss/James Nightingale
Kudos: 10





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of them so much. Expect more fics. Sorry.

A shaken James who was mugged at gunpoint is escorted home by the PC who filed the report for him. But his day goes from bad to worse when in the most cliche way it starts to rain while they are still 5 minutes away from his home. 

Running over to the nearest shop they seek shelter outside. The sound of rain is the only thing that can be heard in the quiet, lit up street. Even James’ company is tight-lipped with an almost angry expression on his face. 

“Need I remind you that I was not the one who asked you to escort me home. You insisted,” James informs the officer, pressing his fingertips on his bruised jaw that hurts every time he speaks.

“Yes, I remember,” says the officer.

Almost as if he’s doing James a favour by speaking to him. “Alright. No need to get snappy, Captain Scotland.”

An uncomfortable silence falls between them again. It’s a shame, really. James truly thought they were making progress.

If the rain hadn’t gotten worse, he would have made an escape because after the beat down he received today for his measly briefcase, he is no mood to deal with THIS.

“You do realize you were in genuine danger today, right?” The PC speaks again after a few moments. “They weren’t after your money.” “

Thanks, Sherlock. Nothing gets past you, does it?” James asks sarcastically. “OF COURSE they weren’t after money.”

“This isn’t a joke Mr. Nightin- James.”

James is taken aback by the officer’s use of his first name, which he has never done in the time they’ve known each other. “Do you see me laughing?” James asks more tired than angry. “I genuinely thought I was going to die tonight.”

"And THIS is why I’ve asked you to stop dealing with dangerous criminals,” PC Kiss says getting a little too close for comfort.

“Dealing with dangerous criminals is what pays my bills,” James scoffs. “Besides, why do you care?”

Instead of answering, the PC gets even closer and stares at James for a few seconds before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips much to James’ surprise. “Does that answer your question?” PC Kiss whispers against the edge of his lips.

James blinks at him in confusion. It’s not like he was disturbed by the sudden turn of events, just surprised. Pleasantly so. “No, not really.”

“Maybe this might,” the PC says kissing him harder this time.


End file.
